Gravity Has Failed
by Minty Green 666
Summary: Trinity is the son of long dead Bill Cipher. 30 years after Weirdmaggedon he moves to Gravity Falls to see where his roots took hold. Instead of finding answers, he finds Sirius, the son of Mason Pines, and their suspicious family. Trying to lay low is hard, especially when you're falling in love with the one person who could get you hurt. (RATED M FOR LATER SMUT)
1. Trinity Cipher

**Trinity Cipher's POV**

"You probably don't know I exist, right, dad? Mom passed away just a few months ago. She says she loves you, even after hearing about what you did… I came out to you already right? I'm learning how to make deals with people, and I'm learning how to-to control it. Its hard… It hurts…. I'm so lonely, dad… I know I should try to make friends but… How? I'm not normal, and they can sense it… They can see it…"

It shouldn't have been a ritual. I was nearly 20 by now, and every year I still went to Gravity Falls just to say hello to a statue that had once been my father. I laughed about it every time. 'I'll only go back this one last time… Sure… one more time… This is the last time, isn't it?' Yet, I still made plans… I stared at the stone hand inches away, standing and fitting mine into it. "See you next time… I've finally moved to Gravity Falls… Mom said that's where she wanted me to be… I'll talk to you later, Dad…"

My name is Trinity Cipher. My mother had fallen in love with a Dream Demon whom she made a contract with, and he had in turn loved her. The demon had given my mother the ability to get pregnant, but only once, and she had asked to have his child. I was born and the world cringed. Power pulsed inside of me, dangerous, deadly, world ending power. When my father was defeated all the magic, he had… transferred to me, and I became even more dangerous.

In my natural form I was a Triangle just like him. A three-sided shape with two layers of brick like markings and a hat. Difference was I didn't have a tie, and for some strange reason my body was a bit greener than his. I brushed myself off and straightened my hoodie. My eyes drifted up to the sky as I took the flower I brought and placed it in my fathers outstretched hand, between his thumb and forefinger so it wouldn't fall. I brushed the moss from his hat and arm, bowing in respect. My ideals weren't perfect, but I hated the fact that I had never truly met him.

Finally, I decided to leave. There was a well walked path of dirt that led to my father's stone rendering. No one took it seriously, always placing silly and sometimes disgusting things around it. I walked the path and remembered the time I'd found a dead squirrel corpse hanging from Bills outstretched hand, how my anger had been explosive, and I'd practically destroyed the little animal's body in rage, scattering ashes in the wind like one would brush away eraser shavings.

I sighed a bit and pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. "Ugh…" Lighting one, I took a deep breath. There were voices up ahead, but I just ignored the fact I'd run into some people. I was a bit dark but I wasn't antisocial. My eyes rose as a pair walked around the path towards me. A man and what looked like his young son- young son being about my age looking? They saw me and the man seemed to tense a bit. I was a bit intimidating, with bleach blonde hair dyed green on one side of the hair part. A gauze eye patch to cover my right eye, and a strange yellow left eye that gave people the impression I was trying to be emo.

The young man, however, squared his shoulders and tilted his head at me curiously. I waved a bit as they passed. There were some strange people In the town we were in so I didn't stick out much. Sometimes I did dye my hair to look darker, since both the blonde and green was natural. After all, I was the son of a nightmare demon. What to expect other than a freak, right?

I passed the pair and waved a bit, muttering a soft "Good afternoon" to seem a bit friendlier than I appeared. My body was getting sluggish, and my mind was growing restless. As much as I loved being in a human form, controlling the power inside of it sucked. After all, who else had the power of a raging demon triangle inside them. Ugh. The man muttered something to his son and I sighed a bit, checking my phone as I walked the path. It was almost 7 in the afternoon. I stared down at it slightly surprised. After all, I'd been there for 3 hours venting and ranting about my life, it was a wonder my voice hadn't given out. My eyes closed softly in a brief pause. Haha…

For a moment I stood there, at the end of the path, my mind pulsing restlessly as my exhausted body rested in the few seconds I stayed. My father had met me once, showed me how to enter the dreamscape, to pull others into it. I was inclined to do so now, so I kept walking. My eyes opened yet again, my hand reaching to touch the patch I had on my right eye. It was such a big deal to my mom that I kept it covered, because it wasn't normal…

I shook my head. "I'm already insane mom, what was your point…?"


	2. Sirius Pines

**Sirius Pines' POV**

I stared at the statue before me, my smile fading at the silence of my father. "Hehe… You cant be serious, dad…? There's no such thing as demons and magic, right? You told me the monsters under the bed never existed when I was 5, and now… Now you're telling me that this dream devil named Bill Cipher tried to infect the world with weirdness? What the fuck-"

"Language-" My father said calmly. "Look, Sirius, this is a lot to take in. Your brother Tyrone knew when he was 19, and now you do. It's… look its complicated. Bill died almost too easily, and I think its time we had a little bit of a talk."

"Dad, this… Ugh I'm about to go to university and you spring this on me?" I spun to face him, laughing. "This isn't true. Is this why aunt mabel doesn't like her hand being shaken, doesn't like the color yellow?"

"Among other things… We all came out with our share of scars…" My fathers eyes landed on the flower perched in the stone statues hand. "Ah the boy before us must have left this. How curious…."

"Come on, don't change the subject-" I complained. "Look, I am willing to accept these things exist, b-but seriously- I'm not going to agree with all your bedtime stories." I scoffed a bit. "I wont believe it until you show it to me. But I doubt it. I don't want you to drag me in like you dragged Tyrone in…" I shook my head worriedly. "Dad this is crazy."

"Sirius I promise that its true. I can give you proof…" My father pleaded with his eyes, fingers clenching slightly. I looked at him with an offended look. "If you want, you can ask Ford."

My eyes narrowed. Ford was my great grunkle. Shaking my head I turned away. "I'm going back to The Shack to hang out with Tyrone…" I said. "Talk to me when you feel like you don't have to lie to me." My feet crunched on the gravel and leaf paved path, and I kicked a rock away as I made my way down the path. There was a soft clatter as It fell into the nearby creek.

I'd been told so much bullcrap since I was only a kid that I was having none of it. A dream demon Triangle thing that tried to infect the world with weirdness? No way. Unbelievable. The smell of cologne caught my thoughts and I inhaled. The man from earlier- teen? He was about my age, so I couldn't tell. With bright green hair mixed with blonde it was hard to tell. He had a nice body…

Shaking that from my head I started walking past him. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans, and a greenish yellow sweatshirt. He checked his phone, seeming distracted. His eyes- or rather eye… one was covered with a patch… were an almost yellow green, unnatural…

With a soft hum, he noticed me and slipped his phone in his pocket again. I hurried along, my face heating up. He was really handsome. I coughed a bit to myself but just kept walking. The patch confused me… Was he blind? Did he not have that eye? Maybe he'd hurt his eye recently and was just covering it up. I shook that off and shrugged a bit to myself. After all, he had to be a normal person.

I got to the shack a few minutes later, my brother Tyrone joking about with Soos, the owner of the conspiracy place. I sat in the living area just behind the gift shop. I rubbed my eyes, tired of all the bullshittery. The sun was going down soon. I looked out the window and glared. My dad had to be insane to think I'd actually believe him…


End file.
